A chacun son rôle
by Jarl Lili
Summary: Coincé sous terre, Pitch inflige d'affreux cauchemars aux enfants afin de se venger de son humiliante défaite. En voyant Jamie si tourmenté, Jack court voir Nord et lui propose d'en finir avec Pitch afin de préserver la paix et la joie dans le monde. Mais le père noël n'est pas de cet avis et tente d'expliquer à Jack son point de vue, ainsi que le rôle de Pitch dans le monde.


_**Salut à tous ! :D Après un petit OS sur nos héros favoris, voila un OS un peu plus long basé sur l'univers des cinq légendes :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture, encore merci à tous et à très bientôt ! Bisous ^^**_

* * *

**A chacun son rôle**

Un an s'était écoulé depuis la victoire des Gardiens contre Pitch Black, le croque mitaine. Sa défaite humiliante face à sa propre peur l'avait condamné à rester emprisonné contre son gré dans son domaine, seul, faible et fou de rage. Pitch sillonnait chaque jour les longs couloirs sombres et tordus de son repère, ruminant sans cesse sa colère contre les Gardiens, et surtout contre Jack Frost ! Etant malheureusement trop faible pour sortir et entreprendre un nouveau plan d'attaque, il restait sous terre, usant de son pouvoir pour faire ressortir toute sa colère à travers les cauchemars qu'il apportait aux enfants. Jamais les enfants n'avaient fait d'aussi terribles cauchemars, et jamais la peur de dormir n'avait était aussi grande pour eux. Mais les Gardiens arrivaient sans problème à chasser cette peur grâce à l'émerveillement, le bonheur et l'espoir.

A part ça, Pitch n'avait pas causé d'autre soucis et tout demeurait calme, voir normal. Mais les gardiens restaient aux aguets, prêts à contre-attaquer le moment venu. Jack Frost était le seul qui mourrait d'envie de donner sur le champ une ultime bonne leçon au croque mitaine. Après tout, son meilleur ami, Jamie Bennett, était l'une des victimes de la colère de Pitch.

Jack était allé le voir pour jouer avec lui, mais le petit garçon était d'humeur morose, son visage et son regard pourtant si joyeux étaient éteints, et il avait d'horribles cernes sous les yeux. Inquiet, Jack l'avait encouragé à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Le petit garçon lui avait alors révélé qu'il faisait d'horribles cauchemars à son sujet. Par exemple, il avait rêvé que Jack était un vampire et qu'il chassait Jamie et sa bande dans toute la ville, pour les tuer les un après les autres. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de rire durant toute sa traque, et sa voix résonnait en écho dans la nuit, ce qui rendait la situation encore plus flippante ! Jamie avoua également qu'une autre nuit, il avait rêvé que Jack était fou de rage et qu'il gelait toute la ville, transformant tous les habitants, y compris les enfants, en statue de glace. Et qu'il brisait les statues en tapant violemment avec son bâton ! Même Sophie, la petite sœur de Jamie, n'avait pas échappé à ce sort funeste. Cette vision d'horreur avait poussé Jamie à se réveiller d'un bond, et couvert de sueur. Depuis, il appréhendait le fait de dormir, et surtout de rêver.

Jamie savait que ce n'était que des cauchemars et que Jack ne commettrait jamais de telles monstruosités. Pourtant, le fait d'avoir devant lui l'objet de ses cauchemars et de ses angoisses le dissuada de regarder Jack dans les yeux... Mais Jack parvint quand même à le rassurer avec un regard et un sourire confiant, ainsi qu'avec des paroles dignes d'un gardien de l'enfance. Sur ce, il s'envola vers le pôle nord, afin de faire part de la situation au père noël. Jack n'avait jamais volé aussi vite, ni autant ragé sur quelqu'un ! Pitch allait le payer très cher.

oO*Oo

Une fois au pole et après avoir fait rager les yétis avec un coup de vent glacial, Jack rejoignit le gardien de l'émerveillement dans son bureau. Très étonné de voir Jack avec un regard glacial et non avec son habituel regard malicieux et joyeux, le père Noël reposa sa maquette de glace et ses minuscules outils sur son bureau, puis il se leva pour mieux discuter avec le jeune gardien. Jack lui avoua toute l'histoire et Nord afficha un air grave, sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit. Mais Jack ne se priva pas de parler et de dire ce qu'il pensait.

\- Il faut que ça s'arrête, Nord. On ne peut pas laisser Pitch agir ainsi indéfiniment !

\- Je suis d'accord, Jack. Seulement…

Mais Jack ne le laissa pas finir et continua sur sa lancée.

\- On doit l'arrêter et faire en sorte qu'il ne nous cause plus jamais d'ennuis ! A nous, comme aux enfants ! Rassemblons les autres et allons dans son repère pour lui donner une ultime bonne leçon ! Le monde se portera bien mieux sans lui !

\- Non.

Jack se tourna vers le père noël avec des yeux ronds et l'air effaré.

\- « Non » ? Mais enfin… Pourquoi ?! Après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, il... !

\- Jack. Soupira t-il. Je comprends la raison de ta colère. Mais se débarrasser définitivement de Pitch est une mauvaise idée. Une TRÈS mauvaise idée. Parce que même si c'est notre ennemi, qu'il a commis d'horribles choses et failli causer notre perte, nous avons besoin de lui et de son pouvoir.

Face au regard toujours aussi effaré du jeune gardien, Nord soupira de nouveau et poursuivit son explication.

\- Ecoute, Jack. Les ténèbres et la lumière sont indissociables. Sans cauchemars et sans peur, nous ne serions qu'à moitié efficaces. Pour que les rêves existent, il faut des cauchemars. Et pour avoir de l'espoir, il faut aussi ressentir de la peur. C'est un équilibre naturel, Jack. Et nous devons le respecter.

\- Mais... !

\- Pas de mais ! En tant que gardien, tu dois comprendre ce genre de choses et ne pas laisser ta colère prendre le dessus ! Chacun de nos actes entraînent des conséquences. Et parfois même catastrophiques si on prend de mauvaise décisions.

\- Catastrophiques ? Répéta Jack, l'air étonné

\- Oui. Parce que si Pitch disparaît, le monde entier serait en danger. Enfants et adultes de tout âge !

\- Q-quoi ?! Comment ça ?

\- Jack. Si Pitch disparaît, alors la peur s'en va aussi. Et si la peur, qui aide un humain de tout âge dans différente situation de sa vie, n'existe plus, le monde court droit au chaos. Personne ne ressentirait de peur face au danger ! Tout le monde ferait ce qu'il lui passe par la tête et continuerait sa vie sans se soucier des conséquences de leurs choix ! Les humains ont besoin de la peur. Elle est importante ! Elle les aide dans leur choix, leur évite d'agir inconsciemment et de se mettre en danger !

Jack visualisa avec effroi des enfants traversant les rues en courant, sans vérifier si y'a du danger. Il visualisa également des enfants aller dans le lac de Burgess sans avoir peur de se noyer, ou des gosses qui approcheraient leur mains d'un chien familier, mais qui grogne pour une raison spécifique, ou encore des enfants qui mettent leur doigts dans les prises électrique. Il visualisa même certaines situations vis-à-vis des adultes qui le firent frissonner d'angoisse. Jack comprit alors l'importance de la peur et du rôle de Pitch dans l'équilibre du monde.

\- Oh mince... Je n'avais pas vu tout ça sous cet angle...

\- Voila pourquoi Pitch est utile malgré nos conflits, Jack. Le monde a besoin de la lumière comme des ténèbres. Et les enfants ont autant besoin de lui que de nous. Alors si Pitch s'en prend de nouveau à nous ou directement aux enfants, nous l'affronterons tous ensemble, comme la dernière fois. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Jack déglutit discrètement. Nord faisait légèrement peur. Et jamais il n'était aussi sérieux ! Et son discours était en tout point convainquant.

\- Je... Oui, Nord. Tu as raison. Et puis s'il disparaissait pour toujours, je n'aurais plus jamais le loisir de l'expédier sous terre grâce à ça. Répondit-il en regardant son fidèle bâton de bois.

\- Bien. Heureux que cette discussion soit close. Dit le père Noël avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Merci, Nord. A plus tard.

Le père noël perçut l'éclat de malice dans le regard de Jack et ressentit une certaine inquiétude.

\- Jack ? Où est-ce que tu va ?

\- Juste transmettre mes salutations au croque-mitaine. Je ne ferai rien de grave. Promis.

Nord sentit et vit que Jack était sincère. Il hocha donc la tête et le laissa filer. Quand il retourna travailler sur son petit bloc de glace, il esquissa un petit sourire amusé en entendant les yétis grogner à cause de la nouvelle bourrasque glacée causée par l'esprit de l'hiver.

oO*Oo

Jack retourna à Burgess en un temps record ! Il survola la forêt et atterrit à l'entrée du repaire de Pitch, près du vieux lit en bois. Il fixa le trou dans le sol, l'air sévère. L'envie de se débarrasser de Pitch était encore présente, mais beaucoup moins forte grâce à la leçon de morale du père noël. Jack lui avait fait une promesse et il comptait bien la tenir. Le jeune gardien esquissa alors un petit sourire en coin, sauta dans le trou et s'arrangea pour qu'il fasse bien froid dans le repaire si sombre et déjà si glacial. Quand il tomba sur Pitch, il lui figea les pieds dans une épaisse couche de glace, puis il lui balança joyeusement une bonne rafale de boules de neiges au visage ! Satisfait de voir Pitch bloqué au sol et recouvert de neige, Jack Frost lui rétorqua ceci avant de s'en aller.

\- La prochaine fois que mes amis me disent qu'ils font d'affreux cauchemars sur moi, tu peux être sur que je reviendrai te voir. A plus tard, Pitch !

Et il s'envola en laissant derrière lui une énorme bourrasque glacée qui balaya le visage du croque mitaine, ce qui le fit rire ! Mais ce qui le fit le plus rire, c'est le fait que les menaces de Pitch soient gâchées par un énorme éternuement qui résonna dans tout son repaire ! Jack retourna donc voir Jamie et lui garantit que dès ce soir, il pourra dormir paisiblement. Ce qui étonna le jeune garçon.

\- Comment ça, Jack ? T'es allé voir Pitch et tu lui as donné une bonne leçon comme la dernière fois ?

\- On peut dire ça. Et je peux t'assurer qu'avec la raclée que je lui ai donné, ainsi que le rhume qu'il a chopé, il aura du mal à vouloir te faire peur avant un bon moment ! Hin… Il sera plus préoccupé à soigner son rhume ! T'aurait entendu son éternuement, c'était trop drôle ! Et avec l'écho, c'était pire ! Ça faisait genre : AAAATCHOUM ! TCHOUM-TCHOUM-TCHOUM….

Jack éclata de rire et Jamie éclata de rire à son tour !

\- Ahahaa ! Trop drôle !

\- Content de te voir rire et reprendre espoir, Jamie. Mais si tu as encore peur cette nuit, repense à Pitch avec le nez qui coule, une écharpe autour du cou et son éternuement qui résonne en boucle dans son repaire. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, Jack. Merci. Dit-il avec un grand sourire

\- De rien bonhomme. Allez ! Amuse toi bien, souris et fais de beau rêves ! A demain !

\- A demain, Jack !

Jack décolla légèrement du sol, salua une dernière fois Jamie et s'envola apporter de la neige, des farces et de la joie au reste du monde.


End file.
